


Lysatran Treats

by YulianaHenderson



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: M/M, just two lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YulianaHenderson/pseuds/YulianaHenderson
Summary: Eli Vanto knew his partner was not very much sentimental, or otherwise nostalgic. He remembered the past, sure, but that was purely done to learn from mistakes and grow from the experience.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Lysatran Treats

Eli Vanto knew his partner was not very much sentimental, or otherwise nostalgic. He remembered the past, sure, but that was purely done to learn from mistakes and grow from the experience - although Eli knew, there were a few exceptions. 

Yet simply because Thrawn wasn't sentimental didn't mean that the Chiss didn't like it when Eli was. The human remembered every milestone in their relationship, and celebrated them, holding them dear to his heart.

He had moved heaven and earth to get a delicacy that could only be found on Lysatra, employing what little favors he had left from his homeworld - he wasn't welcome there, and he was well aware of it.

He entered their living room with the delicacy on a plate in his hands. Thrawn was lounging on the couch, a new book in his hands, brow furrowed just slightly in concentration. Eli decided not to say anything and wait for the other to notice him, wondering how long it would take before Thrawn saw him standing there.

He should have known it wouldn't be long.

"Eli," Thrawn said, and the human had never gained such satisfaction from hearing his own name as when Thrawn said it. The Chiss put such love into just three letters, Eli wondered how the man did it. But perhaps it had everything to do with the fact that for the longest of times, they had just been 'Vanto' and 'sir' for each other. 

Thrawn eyed the plate and a small smile spread across his lips. He tilted his head slightly, and Eli slowly moved closer. "Ah. Our anniversary."

Eli nodded and plopped down on the couch beside his husband, stealing a quick kiss before holding the plate out in between them. 

“It’s called a kolache. It’s typically filled with sausages, but you can also put jam in them.”

Thrawn looked at the delicacy, then back up at Eli’s face. He seemed thoughtful.

“Is this a Lysatran delicacy?” 

Eli nodded. Thrawn took hold of the plate, studying it a little longer, before placing it on the table in front of them. Eli frowned, almost insulted, but then Thrawn looked at him again and pulled him into his lap.

“Eli,” he whispered. His voice was low and sultry and Eli melted in the other man’s arms. “I will enjoy the kolache, of course, because you know what I like, but if you will let me, I will first absolutely devour my favorite Lysatran treat. It is our anniversary after all, and we have cause for celebration.”

Eli pretended not to know what the Chiss meant, but he wasn’t stupid. Still, he liked to play along. He cocked an eyebrow. “Oh. And what is that treat, then?”

Thrawn had his hands rested on Eli’s hips, but now he raised them to grab hold of Eli’s shirt. With one fluid movement, he sent all the buttons flying, and looked at the exposed chest with a cocky grin, admiring his handiwork.

“You.”

The kolache sat ignored on the table for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kolache is a Texan treat and I often picture Eli with a Texan accent so there's that. Let's just pretend that kolaches exist in a galaxy far away.


End file.
